


坟场之书

by Melady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: 坟场之书AU。假如在黄眼恶魔到来的那一天，Sam在冥冥之中被召唤带进了一片荒废的坟场中[没读过该小说的姑娘们也不用担心w不会影响阅读ww]
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	坟场之书

**Author's Note:**

> 几年前的旧文。搬来存档  
> 幼年丁失忆预警！  
> 主要角色死亡预警！

00

要是那天晚上你也在这儿，你就会看到在那苍白月光下发生的一件惨事。一名拥有着黄色眼睛的恶魔在大火的掩盖下杀死了这家住户中的女主人。她被固定在天花板上，腹部上的白色睡裙被血液染成了可怖的黑色。而那家的男主人抱着他的大儿子冲出了浓烟滚滚的房屋，却在折返后失去了他小儿子的踪迹。唯一留给他的，是那恶魔消失前投给他的一对眼神，饱含着讥诮、恶毒与兴味。

他跌跌撞撞地冲出了火场，却又蹒跚地走到大儿子的身前蹲下身将他紧紧地搂在怀里。

在那之后，Winchester家族便只余John与Dean两人。

父与子。相依为命。  
妻子仇。不共戴天。

01

这个婴孩是在一片白光之后出现在这片坟场里的。

他的身上还穿着绵软的睡衣，白嫩的小脚丫在空气里一蹬一蹬的。他的眼睛大睁着，碧绿的瞳仁里似乎还残存着上一秒大火的痕迹。而他的嘴，他的嘴上还沾着恶魔腐朽的血液。他伸出舌头将它舔进了嘴里，又在一群鬼魂的注视下皱起脸砸吧了两下嘴。

“哦看呐！他喝下了恶魔的血！”一个瘦高个的男人尖声喊叫了一句。

“别这么大惊小怪的，Luca。”一个白胡子老头不满的看了眼那个瘦高个Luca，Luca立刻闭上了嘴。  
白胡子老头，也就是伯爵，看向那个唔唔呀呀不停嘟囔的婴孩，他此时正盯着伯爵看，手指放在嘴巴里，亮晶晶的口水流到了下巴上。

“死者也应该抱有慈悲之心。”伯爵最后宣布。

“他既然出现在了坟场，那坟场的各位就应担起照顾他的职责。”

“他来自于无名之处，是一个无名之人。”

“他是Nobody（诺伯蒂）。”

02

Nobody在坟场里逐渐长成了一个漂亮乖巧的小孩子。

玛格丽特夫人按照她生前给小儿子留的发型，给Nobody设计了一个一模一样的——略长的头发剪至齐耳，看起来乖巧无比。

已经在坟场里呆了几百年的老兵休斯负责给Nobody讲述他那个时期的历史。

而在坟场建立之初就被埋在这儿的希金斯先生则教他掌握拉丁文。

他会与不幸夭折的小孩子在坟场茂密的草丛里玩捉迷藏，也会有食尸鬼专门外出给他带来人类的一日三餐。

他受着坟场的庇佑。身为生者，却生活在死者的墓园；状似死者，却渴望着生者的世界。他夜能视物，便在夜晚时分通过描摹墓碑来学习书写；他于白昼玩闹，而墓园外的生者却看不见他分毫。

“你在做什么？”  
一天，Nobody的头顶上方突然出现一个他从未在坟场听到过的声音。他疑惑地抬起头，看见一个剪着金色短发的小男孩正看着他咧着嘴对他笑。

“你在对我说话吗？”Nobody傻傻地伸出手指指向了自己，而男孩继续笑着点了点头。

Nobody慢慢地将手指收了回来，眯起眼睛抬着头，向男孩咧开了嘴。

03

金发的小男孩告诉Nobody他叫Dean。

在这之后Nobody便带着Dean在坟场里穿梭了一整个下午。

他带着Dean在草丛与蝴蝶中玩耍，又和他一起学习墓碑上的文字；他将老休斯告诉他的历史故事讲给Dean，又在Dean一副不相信的表情中给他指出了希金斯的墓穴；他也会缠着Dean让他给他讲一讲外面的世界，而在这之后他会以坟场中的各类故事作为回报……

“嘿，你明天还会来吗？”临别时Nobody睁着一双亮亮的眼睛看着Dean。

“我……我当然会来。”Dean在一瞬间有些犹豫，但Nobody没看到，“只要我还在这儿，我一定会来的。”尽管John只会在这里停留一个星期的时间。

而Nobody可没注意到Dean脸上的神情。他只是欢呼着扑进了草丛里，小小的穿着灰色裹尸布的身体一下子就消失在了Dean的视线里。

“……That’s awesome！”Dean说道，接着他迫不及待地跑回了John和他临时住的汽车旅馆里，打算和父亲一起分享这个奇妙的下午。

04

兴冲冲回去的Dean并没有看见他的父亲。他噘着嘴，在破旧油腻的床上坐下，晃荡着两条腿，第九十九次暗暗想着一会儿绝对不要和擅自离开的父亲说话了。

可是当John推开门，带着满身的疲惫与烟尘味走进旅馆时，Dean还是欢呼着一下跳起来将自己挂在父亲粗壮的手臂上。John勾起一个疲累的笑容，他拍了拍儿子的脑袋，吊着胳膊带着Dean走到了床前将他放了下来。而Dean仍是一咕噜从床上爬起，不断张合的小嘴里叽叽喳喳地讲着他下午遇到的新朋友。

John脸上的笑容逐渐变得僵硬。  
他伸手摸了摸怀里有些老旧的照片，手指拿起又放下，最终还是没有将照片从胸口的口袋里拿出来。

他伸出宽厚的布满老茧的手摸了摸Dean的小脑袋瓜，而Dean则开心的望向自己的父亲。

“睡觉吧，Dean，睡吧。”John轻声地说。

他看着Dean乖巧地脱掉鞋袜，将被子拉起。而之后他心脏处原本就存在的一处疤痕被加长加深，他揉了揉酸涩的双眼，在一片寂静中数着心脏的跳动。

一下，两下。

05

Dean在第二天碰见Nobody的时候被吓了一跳，接着毫不客气地爆发出一阵大笑。

“你的头发……怎么变成了这副鬼样子？”在好一阵大笑之后，Dean擦了擦留在眼角的眼泪，指着Nobody的头发笑道——那曾经略长的头发如今根根竖立，短的扎手，却是和Dean的头发一个样子。

而自Dean在一旁大笑时就瘪着嘴的Nobody此时可怜兮兮地看着Dean：“真的很难看吗？”他指了指自己的头发，“我可是央求了玛格丽特夫人好久她才勉为其难同意帮我剪的呢。”

Dean毫不犹豫地点了点头，又是一串笑声。

“要我说啊，还是我这样帅气的人才适合剪这样的发型。Nobody你那么娘唧唧，还是昨天的头发更适合你。”Dean大笑着拍了拍Nobody的肩膀。

“好吧，好吧……”Nobody低着头嘟囔着，却也不由自主地笑了出来。

06

当天晚上Dean把这个故事最为一天中最大的笑料讲给了John听。

John再次将手放在了照片上，却依旧没能将它拿出。

07

而当第三天傍晚的时候，当Dean兴致勃勃的讲述着Nobody给他讲的食尸鬼的故事（“不过好可惜我没有看见食尸鬼，Nobody说他们只有在午夜才在坟场里出现。”）时，John的脸色变了又变，他的手指触碰着照片皱起的边缘，抖了又抖。

而这次他伸出的手不再是空着的了。

08

在Dean八岁的一个晚上，他哭泣着嚎叫着对他的父亲踢打着，然而John只是红着眼睛低声嘶吼着让他记住这一切。

记住这一切。

包括他的母亲他的弟弟，包括他的童年他的未来，包括他即将面对的无数的未知或是已知的邪恶。

Dean最终哭着睡着了。

而这一次在梦里他记起了他的母亲他的弟弟，他记起他们曾经是多么幸福的一个四口之家；他记起厨房里飘荡着的小饼干的味道，也记起母亲在他耳边给他哼唱着的 Hey,Jude 的曲调；他记起妈妈甜蜜的亲吻爸爸扎人的胡茬还有小Sammy抱起来香香软软的味道。  
他最后记起了那场大火。

Dean睁着红肿的双眼醒来了。

他沉默地听从了John提前离开的命令，沉默地收拾好自己的行囊，沉默地走上了Impala。他沉默着就好似他从不曾学会说话。

John伸出去想要抚摸Dean的手停在了半空。  
他僵硬地走回车里，驾驶着Impala离开了。

而在不远处的坟场里，Nobody手里握着他好不容易才从夭折孩子那儿讨要来的兵人玩具等待着Dean。  
他从晨曦等到烈日，又从烈日等到夕阳。  
Nobody在坟场里坐到半夜，直到露珠将他所穿的裹尸布浸湿，寂静的夜里再也听不见半声蝉鸣，老休斯叹着气向他招手，他才终于站起身，头也不回的回到了自己的墓穴。

那几个兵人被他丢在了地上。

09

之后Nobody开始不满足于他在坟场里所学到的知识。他开始渴求更多。

他跟坟场中的鬼魂们讨价还价了很久，最终被获准在正午阳光最烈的时候可以外出一小时。而这简直令他欣喜若狂了。

他开始如饥似渴的在镇上的图书柜里阅读着一切他能获取到的资料。而他渐渐发现这世上的人们并不相信鬼魂，而这世界上除了坟场、除了鲜花与、除了Dean曾给他讲述的Impala以外，还有着更加广阔的一片天地。

他决定要离开。

他花了比上一次更多的时间和精力去说服坟场里的鬼魂们，而这在一开始并不奏效。于是他开始频繁的逗留在图书馆，试图用一次比一次延长的时间来进行无声的对抗。

这件事情持续了一个月有余，直到Nobody十八岁生日的那个晚上。

那天晚上Nobody从图书馆里出来，他拉了拉身上有些单薄的外衣——那是食尸鬼们给他弄来的——在露易浓重的傍晚只穿这些的确会令人感到寒意。

Nobody瑟缩着走向坟场，却在快要走到坟场的时候被一个男人拦了下来。那男人冲着疑惑的他咧了咧嘴，接着突然向他冲去。

Nobody被吓了一跳，他慌忙迈开步子向坟场跑去，而那个人一直在他身后追赶着。最终Nobody在坟场的庇佑下得以安全到达，而当他跑进坟场，气喘吁吁地回头看去时，那个男人猛地露出了一双黑色的眼睛，他对Nobody冷笑了两声，说了些什么，便化成一股黑烟从男人的嘴里冲了出来。

那些鬼魂和食尸鬼聚在惊魂未定的Nobody的身旁，一个个惊惶的喃喃道：“是恶魔啊，是恶魔……”

而Nobody完全没有理会这些，他只是一直在想着那个男人说的最后一句话。

“终于找到你了。第三个Winchester。”

10

在遇见恶魔之后鬼魂们想着也许这回Nobody会消停点，不再总是念念不忘想要去往外面的世界。然而这次，显然他们错的更离谱了。

Nobody的意志变得更为坚定。而且更为棘手的是，鬼魂们这次无法阻止他了。

“我要去找我的家人。”  
“也许是两个。”  
“而且我听说他们叫Winchester。”

他说着。

11

鬼魂们眼神复杂地看向他。  
他们无法再养育、也不能再养育一个Winchester了。

否则这片坟场将不复宁静。

鬼魂们最终目送着Nobody走出了坟场。

他将不再受坟场的庇佑。

12

Nobody带着他仅有的一件换洗衣服埋头扎进了图书馆，而与此同时他在附近的酒吧为自己找了份工作，尽管他的动作在最初还有些笨拙，但他很快就将它改正了。Nobody一直是一个聪慧无比的孩子，坟场里的鬼魂们都知道这一点。

最终Nobody在一条又一条有关“Winchester”的条目中找到了他自己的。

他点开链接，鼠标在那张弹出的照片上顿住了。

他缓缓伸出右手，手指轻柔地拂过照片上幸福的一家四口，最后停留在照片中女人抱在怀里的婴孩身上。

Nobody将词条下拉，在最后找到了一条消息。

“1983年11月2日夜，Winchester家的房屋因不明原因燃起大火，仅有男主人John Winchester和长子Dean幸存，女主人Mary在大火中丧生，而幼子Sam则在这场大火中失踪，未寻其尸骨。（据推断，Sam Winchester极有可能尸骨无存。）”

Nobody的手指在“未寻其尸骨”这五个字上逗留了好久，接着他突然握紧了拳头，直到指节变得青白。

他猛地推开椅子站了起来，不顾周围人投来的或诧异或厌烦的表情。

他再也不是无名之人了。  
他再也不是Nobody（诺伯蒂）了。

他叫Sam。  
他是Sam Winchester。

13

自从八岁的那个夜晚之后，Dean便再也不曾睡过一个好觉。

在无梦的夜里，他恐惧着那些隐藏在黑暗中的怪物。最开始他抽泣，整夜整夜地睡不着觉。后来他逐渐变得麻木，空洞的眼睛直勾勾地看向天花板，不一会便沉沉睡去。

而在有梦的夜里（那甚至更糟），他会梦见Sam，梦见妈妈。他梦见他们欢笑着向他跑来，却在他的面前被硬生生地拽进大火里烧成了灰烬。

长大后他开始狩猎幽灵、狼人等一切超自然生物，而其中尤以恶魔为最。  
然而Dean从来没有想过他会从一个恶魔的嘴里得到有关Sam的消息。

“大名鼎鼎的Winchester父子，Huh？”那恶魔给了他们一口吐沫，而在Dean将圣水泼洒到他身上后，那恶魔发出惨叫，却又在之后咧开嘴露出了森白的牙齿。

“大名鼎鼎的Winchester似乎不会想到那个最小的Winchester是被一群幽灵和食尸鬼养育成人的吧。”那恶魔大笑着，发出嗬嗬的声音。”

“去吧！去Kansas那片废弃的坟场，找回你那个被怪物养育的儿子吧！”

14

那之后John和Dean简直是日夜兼程地找到了那死去恶魔所提到的坟场。

他们站在坟场外，而坟场里一群群幽灵和食尸鬼和他们对视。幽灵的眼睛里布满了忧伤，而食尸鬼还额外多了些仇恨。

“我们不能让一个Winchester留在这里。”伯爵说道，“他会毁了这里的。”

“离开坟场，顺着那条小路一直向前走。”

“你或许会在那个图书馆里找到他。”

15

但是Sam并不在图书馆。

他在一个星期前离开了这里。

“他去了南边的城市。”  
酒吧里的调酒师说道，他一边说一边擦了擦杯子，“Nobody是个不错的小伙子。”

16

他们追寻着Sam的踪迹找了一个月。而John在这时得到了黄眼恶魔的消息。他咬了咬牙，最终决定让Dean一个人继续寻找Sam的下落。

“你会找到他的，儿子。”John捏了捏Dean的肩膀，而Dean敏锐的察觉到John的手有些发抖，“我们会找到Sam的。”

Dean只是舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

“是的长官。”  
他说道。

17

最后John用一把Colt杀死了黄眼。

18

最终Dean也找到了Sam。

19

John开着他那辆老旧的皮卡从另一个州疯子一般的赶了回来。

他打开车门，踉跄着跪在了Dean旁边，跪在了那堆火堆的前面。

“我找到他了，Dad。我找到Sam了。”Dean闭上眼喃喃说着，眼泪顺着他仰起的脸庞滑了下来。

John在滂沱的大雨中发出了野兽般的哭嚎。

20

*一天前*

Dean在一间破旧的护林员小屋里找到了Sam。

他仰躺在桌子上，被开膛破肚，血液顺着切口流出，滴在了地板上，形成一滩黏腻又恶心的痕迹。

有两个食尸鬼从Sam的腹腔中抬起头——Dean认得他们，他在坟场里见过这两个食尸鬼——笑得恶毒而又悲凉。

“你和你的父亲曾夺走了我们的。而我们现在也夺走了你们的。”

Dean目光空洞的看着Sam没了神采的眼睛，突然间感到撕心裂肺的疼。

他走上前，没有管那两个食尸鬼的离去。他合上了Sam的眼睛，用手捋顺了他因血液而打结的头发，从喉咙里发出一声了悲凉的笑意。

“还是那么娘唧唧的发型啊，Sammy。”

**Author's Note:**

> *关于发型的小故事：我只是在写的时候突然想到既然小时候的米那么崇拜哥哥成了哥哥的小跟屁虫，没道理他会一直留着妹妹头而不是嚷嚷着想换一个Dean的发型。所以，我就私心的将这个情节加了进来w希望诸君喜欢。
> 
> *Winchester家词条中的新闻格式不知道对不对……请小天使们轻拍QAQ
> 
> *关于最后结局，为了防止有姑娘不太理解，我说明一下。  
> “娘唧唧的发型”对应“Sammy”，表示Dean终于把Sam和那个坟场里穿着裹尸布的小孩联系在了一起。丁哥此时是什么心情就不用我再说了吧……  
> “食尸鬼露出恶毒而又悲凉的笑意”，恶毒我相信大家肯定都懂，至于悲凉——Sam毕竟是被从小养到大的Nobody，他们为他偷过食物拿过衣服，看着他从牙牙学语的小孩长成十八岁的少年。
> 
> *跟以往承接第二季sammy被捅死的结局相比，这次的结尾由开放式直接成了彻底的BE。一开始本来是想写两个结局。想吃糖的妹子可以看到倒数第二页就不用看了。想吃刀（划掉。谁会想吃刀啊喂！）想看到完整结局的妹子看到最后就好啦……！这样！  
> 结果我没控制住我的麒麟臂直接跳过了HE写了BE……咳、  
> 我不是故意的。【看我真诚的双眼


End file.
